


Tom Hiddleston one shot

by smviolinfan95



Category: Thor: Dark World - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smviolinfan95/pseuds/smviolinfan95
Summary: Karen takes on a new job as a makeup artist. She knows it's for an actor for a movie called "Thor: Dark World," but who's the actor?





	Tom Hiddleston one shot

"Okay, you're going to be taking care of Tom this morning--the Loki wig and makeup. I've got everything on this chart. Just follow this, okay?"

I stood, nodding my head as if I really understood. But all I could think of was, _“Loki makeup--Tom Hiddleston--holy crap, I was going to be doing Tom Hiddleston's makeup for Loki.”_ I was trying not to faint. Before I realized what was happening, the chart was in my hands and I was alone.

One deep breath later, I put the chart where it could easily be found, and a knock at the door made my feet become cement. ”C-Come in.” I cringed at how shaky my voice was. _“Stupid nerves.”_

The door opened, and the definition of sexy walked in. Tall, British, and handsome, closed the door behind him, and gave me the brightest smile I’d ever seen. “Hello, you must be Miss Frost?”

“Um… Yes. Yes! Hi, I’m Karen. It’s an honor to meet you, Tom.”

“Likewise, Karen.” He shook my hand and took the seat in front of the mirror. When he saw the chart, he chuckled to himself. “I see she gave you the infamous chart.”

“Y-Yeah. It’s so I know what to do.”

“Have you looked it over yet?”

“Um…”

He turned and smiled at me. “I mean really look it over.”

“N-no. No, not really. No.”

Tom handed the chart over, and I finally took a good look at it. “What do you see?”

“I see… nothing I wouldn’t have already done. Just a couple notes for which sponges to use.”

“Exactly. Besides, the sponges are just because one irritates my skin.”

“Really? Hm. Must’ve been where they got it, what it’s made of.”

“Does seeing that chart help you relax at all?”

“It does. Thank you, sir.”

“Please, call me Tom.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I promise, you’re fine.”

I started with his makeup, surprised with how steady my hand was. Once the wig was on, I finished his makeup, and he gave his famous smile.

“Oh darling, you did a perfect job. Absolutely perfect. Thank you.” I blushed heavily, making him turn towards me. “Karen, what’s wrong? You’re blushing like mad… is it because I called you ‘darling?’ I’m so sorry.”

“No! No, it’s fine. I promise. You should probably go to costuming now…”

“Yes, I should. It’s an honor to meet you, and a greater honor to work with you.”

“Likewise, Tom.”

The following day, when Tom had come in, I noticed he was a bit more tired than he was before. “Oof…”

“Do you need coffee, Tom?”

“I prefer tea, if you have any.”

“I could pull some strings. Are you okay?”

“By day, I’m Loki, God of Mischief. By night… I’m Hal, next in line for the throne.”

“Hollow Crown?”

“How did you know?”

“Dude, Prince Hal. Who wouldn’t know that?”

“People who don’t know Shakespeare.”

I helped with the dark circles under his eyes, and I smiled when he fell asleep in the chair. I sighed softly, “You poor man. Two projects at once, you’re going to be a tired boy once all of this is done.” I tried so carefully to put the wig on for him, but he jumped, his eyes wide open.

“Huh? What? Oh no, did I fall asleep?”

“You did, yeah.”

“And you let me?”

“Two projects at once? It’d be exhausting for anyone to try to do. Any sleep you can get will definitely be worth it.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

My eyebrows furrowed at that. “What do you mean?”

“Some people on this set keep looking at me like I’m the devil or something…”

“Well, you _are_ supposed to be Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos. Maybe they’re afraid of you.”

“Of me?” He was quiet in his chair as I finished getting him ready. Even though I’d seen everything he’d been in, I hadn’t seen a movie or show where he looked so depressed.

I crouched next to him, holding his hand. “I’m sorry, Tom. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“I just, why would anyone be afraid of me?”

“I think they’re just jealous.”

“Of me? Really?”

I smiled up at him, trying to be as reassuring as I could. “O, beware, my lord, of jealousy.”

He smiled back at me, then kissed the back of my hand. “Thank you, Karen.”

“Of course. Now, get to costuming before someone kicks our butts.”

“Yes, Miss Karen.”

After he left, I couldn’t help but feel a bit upset. _“How could someone not like such an angel like him? I mean, this is my second day, and he’s already treating me like how he would a friend.”_

When the day was done, he came back into the trailer, looking even more tired than that morning. “Oh my god, I feel like I was left on the side of a road…”

“Come here, come sit.” Once he was in the chair, he looked like it was taking everything he had to stay awake. “Oh Tom, why don’t you rest a bit while I clean you up?”

“Thank you. I appreciate it greatly.”

His eyes no sooner closed, he was sound asleep. “Oh Tom…” I cleaned his face, and even helped get rid of the dark circles again. “Tom? Hey, it’s time to wake up.”

He muttered a bit, then his eyes opened a little. “Is it time to go home yet?”

“Almost, love. You have to be Prince Hal tonight, then you can sleep until I see you tomorrow morning.”

“Promise?”

I smiled at the man turned young boy in front of me. “I promise, Tom.”

“Thank you, Karen. I’ll see you in the morning.”

After the door closed behind him, I started cleaning everything up. I was almost done when I heard the door open again. When I turned to see who it was, I was met by a large bear hug, by an incredibly sleepy bear.

“I appreciate everything you do for me, Karen. Thank you.”

“Of course, Tom. It’s my pleasure. Now, go.”

“Yes, Miss.” He turned and left, and I smiled. Such a sweetheart.

The next morning, he came back in with a large smile on his face, with one hand behind his back.

“Good morning, Karen.”

“Good morning, Tom. What do you have behind your back?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Tom… don’t lie to me. What do you have behind your back?” His smile vanished as he brought his hand around, showing me the bandage on his finger. “Tom! What the hell?! What did you do?”

“I, I guess I was a bit too tired last night. Sword got me. Had to go to hospital.”

“Oh, Tom…”

“You say that a lot, don’t you?”

“More than you know. Did you tell Alan?”

“I have. That’s why I’m not getting in that chair right away. He’s given me the day off today.”

“Well… on the bright side, you can take a nap before Hollow Crown tonight.”

“That’s what I was thinking. Also… would you care to join me for dinner tonight?”

“Huh? For what? Aren’t you shooting tonight?”

“Richard gave me the night to heal, also. So, is that a no then?”

“If you can wait for me tonight, then it’s a yes. I’d love to, Tom.”

Sure enough, once I got off the set, Tom was standing there, smiling happily. He hugged me tight, then whisked me off to some fancy restaurant. The food was delicious, the service spectacular. The company, though, was perfect. We talked a bit about ourselves, and he told me stories about being on the set.

“Tom? I’m having a wonderful night.”

“I’m glad. I didn’t want to be the only one having fun. So, tell me about your past work?”

“Sure. I did make up for stage for a couple years, and to be honest, you’re the first one I’ve done anything truly professional. Thank you, for taking it easy on a new girl…”

“It’s only because I know how people can be for that first day. Everything after, was because I felt like I’d known you for years.”

“I feel the same about you.”

He took me home, and escorted me to the front door. “I had a wonderful time tonight, Karen.”

“I did too, Tom.”

“Maybe… we could do this again?”

“I’d like that. I really would.” We hugged once again, and I went inside, feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

The next morning, he came in, and the bandage was a bit smaller. Per usual, he sat in the chair, and I transformed Tom into Loki. He got up and started for the door, but he froze in the middle of the room. I was about to ask what was wrong, when he had turned around, pecked my cheek, and went on his way.

It was my turn to be frozen. My hand touched where he kissed, and I smiled.

I could get used to this job.


End file.
